


Etched

by thesacredgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Heart, F/M, Poetry, Werewolf, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacredgrove/pseuds/thesacredgrove





	Etched

Coming with you -  
hard -  
against the sky,  
beneath  
that moon,  
after so long.

Pressed  
mouth to mouth -  
hungry, quiet, anxious -  
amid cotton,  
time  
and loss.

The weight  
of longing.  
Fresh passion  
etched  
in broken  
flesh.

All  
for  
naught.


End file.
